Best Friend! Lover! Psychopath?
by iluvfudge
Summary: The day Kagome meet Yukito he became his best friend by force. By the time they were in high school he accepted that, but Yukito wanted to be more than 'friends' and he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of that happening. He wants Kagome to be his and only his and he will be.male!kagome X yandere!oc
1. Chapter 1

I'm back and with a brand new story. I don't own anything except the oc's that will appear in the story. So please don't sue.

"talking"

**thinking**

It was the first day of kindergarten and Kagome was not pleased at all. He was currently attending Shikon elementary, it was a school for humans and demons. He was a human and he didn't think he would become friends with any of the demon children. He also didn't think he would be friends with any of the humans either, so he thought this was all worthless and pathetic.

He didn't want to be here. He'd rather be at home watching cartoons or playing with, his kitten, Buyou . Maybe even his little sister Rin, or his older brother Kikyo. But his mother said that he need to come here to learn and make new friends.

He pushed his hair out of his face and tried to tuck it behind his ears, but it just wouldn't stay. He had messy black hair with natural blue highlights and navy blue eyes. Under his right eye he had a beauty mark. His mother said he got it from his father, but he didn't know if that was true, or not since his father died when he was still a baby.

He sighed and rolled his eyes at his mother who paid no attention to him at all. Her black hair barley touched her shoulders and her brown eyes were shining with joy and happiness.

At the moment she was talking to his new teacher Mrs. Sato. She had light brown hair that went to her shoulders and friendly grey eyes. His mother had been talking to her for what felt like an eternity and he wished she would stop.

Kagome looked around the room with a bored expression until his eyes landed on a strange boy. He had shaggy white hair and eyes the color of blood. Two large white cat ears were twitching on top of his head and a furry tail at his feet. He was currently staring right at Kagome with a creepy grin plastered on his face.

Kagome shuddered a little and turned around, he was a little frightened of him and he didn't even know him.

" That's Yukimura Yukito, he's the same age as you. Maybe you should go say hello and talk to him." Mrs. Sato whispered to him.

Kagome looked at her and back to Yukito who was really starting to creep him out with his grin and eyes. It felt like they were looking into his soul and he didn't like it.

He was about to protest when she grabbed his hand and led him over to the other boy. It felt like she was leading him to his demise.

" Yukito-kun this is Kagome-kun. Maybe you two should get to know each other."

Yukito nodded his head enthusiastically while Kagome didn't do anything. Mrs. Sato smiled before walking off to go back to talking to the parents.

**What is wrong with that woman. Why the hell would she make me talk to this kid. He looks like a psycho axe killer who should be in a loony house!**

Kagome stared after her with frightened eyes while she walked away until he felt someone grab his hand. He looked at Yukito who was had his hand in a death grip and was looking at him with wide eyes.

" You and me are going to be best friends forever, right?" He asked. The creepy grin he was had on his face before now was a friendly smile.

Kagome tried to pry Yukito's hand off of his, but the he had a grip like a vice." No, we are NOT going to be best friends forever. I barely even know you." He put extra emphasis on the word 'not'.

Yukito's smile only grew bigger while his grip grew tighter and Kagome couldn't help, but wince a little. He leaned closer until their noses were touching, his red eyes gazing into Kagome's dark blue ones.

" Maybe you didn't hear me correctly." He said his voice become darker with each word." We are going to be best friends forever." It was a demand, not a question this time.

Kagome leaned away from him and adverted his eyes. This kid had some serious mental issues and apparently they involved him. Kagome knew he wasn't going to get out of this if he didn't say what he wanted him to say. So he sighed and turned his head away from Yukito

" Fine, we're going to be friends." He grumbled . Yukito still didn't let go of his hand.

" You mean we're going to be best friends forever."

By now Kagome felt like punching Yukito in the face.** This kid is a major nutcase. Why did I have to become the object of his affection. I should have pretended to be sick and stay home.** He couldn't believe he was doing this, but if it would make this maniac back off he would do anything. He sighed a little as he felt his dignity floating away.

" We will be best friends forever, now let go of my hand." Yukito dropped his hand and suddenly hugged him. He was putting his full weight on Kagome, who was smaller than him, making him stumble and fall over.

Yukito was straddling Kagome while leaning on his elbows. The creepy grin was back on his face and didn't seem like it would be disappearing any time soon. He sat up and pulled Kagome with him before wrapping his arms around his neck tightly.

" We're going to be best friends until we die and then even after that we'll still be best friends~." By now he was suffocating Kagome who was crying waterfall style tears and wondering how he got into this mess.

Mrs. Sato walked over to them with a bright smile on her face before crouching down and making little cooing sounds at them. Kagome pushed Yukito off of him while blushing and avoided both of their eyes.

" I just knew you two would be friends. Since you both don't know anybody else and your friends I'll make sure you two sit together."

**No! I don't wanna sit next to this maniac. ** Kagome though, while a chibi Kagome was running around screaming for help.

She took both of their hands walked them over to a table with some other children.

" Now, you two sit here and class will begin shortly." She said before walking away. Kagome sat down and tried to ignored Yukito with all his might. Yukito seemed to notice and put his hand on top of Kagome's who moved it instantly.

Kagome glared intensely at him, yet it didn't seem to fazed him. He just grabbed his hand and held it tightly while giving him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Kagome blushed and stared at him.

**What is with this guy? He's so clingy and annoying like a lovesick puppy, or kitty in his case.**

He managed to yank his hand away from him, but felt guilty at the look Yukito gave him. He turned his head the other and pretended that he wasn't there.

All the parents came to their children to tell them good-bye. Kagome's mother gave him a kiss on his head.

"Have a good day at school sweetie, if you're good we'll have fresh cookies and milk at home." She said before hugging him and turned around and walking out the door. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he looked over to Yukito and his parents.

He couldn't help be look at his mother with awe. She was really pretty and he couldn't stop himself from staring at her.

His mother had long black hair that looked really soft and eyes the color of dark chocolate . While his father had black hair and red eyes. They both had cat ears and a tail.

**I guess I know where he got those eyes from.**

" We'll be back at the end of the day to pick you up. Have fun and behave." his mother said while his father ruffled his hair. They smiled at Kagome before leaving.

Kagome sighed before resting his chin in his hand and looking at the boy who was sitting in front of him.

He had brown hair that was in a ponytail and brown eyes. He smiled at Kagome before introducing himself.

"Hi, my name is Tanaka Sango." Kagome gave him a small smile before doing the same." Higurashi Kagome nice to meet you.

When Yukito saw this he narrowed his eyes at the both of them. He grabbed Kagome's hand and gave it a tight squeeze making the smaller boy wince.

**How dare he talk to that Sango boy. He should be talking to me and being all nice and friendly!**

The girl next to Sango looked at him. She had black hair with a purple tint that was cut into a bob and blue eyes. She had an arm protector and some beads were wrapped around it. Kagome wondered why she was wearing it.

"My name is Fujimoto Miroku and the girl next to me is Takashi Inuyasha." Kagome looked at the girl next to her and a faint blush dusted his cheeks. He swallowed thickly and stared at her with hearts in his eyes.

**She's so cute I just want to cuddle her.**

She had sliver hair that went to her waist and golden eyes. On top of her head sat two cute little dog ears. Kagome thought she was really cute, but Yukito was thinking something entirely different.

**Why is he staring at her like that. She isn't even cute, if anything he should be looking at me like that, not her. I wanna rip those stupid little dog ears off her stupid little head. Then she wouldn't be all high and mighty anymore.  
**

His ears twitched in annoyance at how much attention Kagome was giving her. He should be the one that he's drooling over.

" What are you looking at human?" she said in a gruff tone.

Kagome snapped out of the trance he was in and was about to answer her until someone else answered for him.

" Don't talk to him like that you dirty dog!" Yukito yelled at her his tail bristling in anger.

She let out a loud growl before yelling back," Who are you calling a dirty dog you mangy cat!"

Yukito hissed at her and stood up. He looked like he was going to pounce on her when Kagome grabbed his shirt collar and forced him back down.

" What is wrong with you?" He hissed. Yukito was about to say something when Mrs. Sato walked over to them.

" What is going on over here?" She looked at each of them. No one answered her, so she just warned them to calm down because class was starting. She walked to the front of the class and smiled.

" Hello class and welcome to your first day of kindergarten!" She said with so much enthusiasm it made Kagome want to puke.

" This means that you're taking your first steps into a world full of learning and friendship. Now the first thing we're going to do is walking around and get to know each other while exploring the classroom."

Everyone stood up and started walking around. Yukito automatically grabbed Kagome's hand and started following him. Kagome sighed in annoyance, but didn't tell him to let go knowing it would be useless.

It didn't take long before a girl walked up to Kagome and Yukito. She had long hair blonde that was in a high ponytail and bright green eyes. A spaded tail swayed behind her. She didn't seem to notice Yukito, but she certainly noticed Kagome.

" My name is Yoshida Cho, what's yours?" She gave him a toothy smile showing of her sharp canines. Kagome just rubbed the back of his head and gave her a small smile.

**Why do demons have to have sharp teeth. Is there one demon out there without any sharp teeth.**

" My name is Higurashi Kagome it's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck his hand, that Yukito wasn't holding hostage, out to her. She was about to shake his hand when Yukito suddenly moved in front of him.

" Don't you dare touch my Kagome you dirty, ugly, worthless little pig." His voice was low and menacing. Some of the other children heard and stopped what they were doing and stared at him and Kagome.

**You just had to draw attention to us didn't you, Yukito!**

Tears started pooling in the corner of Cho's eyes and Kagome panicked. He pried Yukito's hand off of his and hurried over to her and hugged her. She looked up at him and started bawling.

**What am I suppose to do? Just let her cry. Ugh,she's getting my shirt wet, I hope there isn't any snot on there when she stops. **

Kagome pretended not to mind that she was getting his shirt wet and just let her cry while apologizing about what Yukito said. Yukito stepped back and stared at him with wide glazed over eyes. He balled his tiny hands into tight fist and grinded his teeth together.

**That dirty pig is touching 'MY' Kagome. I can't let her do this, I won't let her take him from me. I'd kill her before that happens. Why is he hugging her anyways. He's suppose to be agreeing with me not her. He should be happy that I stopped her. She must be using some kind of spell on him and since he's human, he fell for it. I have to save him from this witch. I have to kill her and save my Kagome-kun!**

He saw some scissors sitting on a table near him. He grabbed them and shoved them in his back pocket.

**I can't kill her now there's to many people. I'll wait until recess and then I'll wipe that scum of the Earth. Then I won't have anymore competition for the heart of my sweet Kagome. For the moment. There will be many more that will try to take advantage of him. Since he's only a human and he won't be able to stop all those monster I'll have to save him. So I'll be there to save him from them and make sure I'm the only one who has his heart.**

By now a wicked smile had made it's way on his face and he was chuckling to himself. Mrs. Sato had hurried over to them when she saw Cho crying and asked what was wrong. All the children told what Yukito had said and she was now talking to him in the corner.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kagome was still hugging Cho,and was watching Mrs. Sato talk to Yukito in the corner. It was a few minutes before she sent Yukito to his seat and told the class that the activity was over and that it was now lunch time.

" Since today is your first day we'll be eating outside!" She practically squealed.

Everyone grabbed their lunch and started to go outside. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Cho decided to eat together. They didn't invite Yukito who seemed to absorbed in his thinking to even care at the moment.

They all sat under a cherry blossom tree and started eating. Cho looked at Kagome from the corner of her eye before blushing. She sighed softly before leaning on his shoulder.

" Kagome, aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful?" she smiled shyly at him and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head and nodded.

" Yeah, they sure are."

**Why is she leaning on me. Maybe she's tired and she thinks that I'll make a good pillow.  
**

Yukito sat all alone behind another cherry blossom tree eating and watching them. To say he was mad would be an understatement because at the moment he was furious. He couldn't wait until it was time for recess. When everybody else was playing on the playground. He would lure her away from her friends and away from everybody else. Then he would shove the scissors into her ugly little heart.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lunch lasted about 30 minutes then they all went back inside. Once again they all sat at their assigned seat and chatted to their friends. Sango had moved beside Kagome to let Cho sit in front of him.

Kagome was talking to Cho about different kinds of pocky when Yukito appeared beside him and sat down. Cho looked at Yukito who looked back at her. He wasn't frowning, he was smiling at her like he did Kagome.

" Cho-chan can I talk to you during recess?" He asked

She looked a little uneasy before nodding her head a giving him a tiny smile. He just kept on smiling and looked at Kagome who wasn't as happy looking as him.

**Don't worry Kagome-kun I'll save you from this vile girl. I promise.**

" Okay class it's art time. I want you to draw a picture of something, or someone you care about. Then I want you to turn them in."

She walked around and handed everyone a sheet of blank paper. She set two boxes of crayons on each table and sat at her desk.

Kagome thought about what he was going to draw when he decided to draw a picture of Buyou. He grabbed a brown crayon and started drawing him.

Yukito knew exactly what he was going to draw. He was going to draw a picture of his beloved Kagome. He immediately grabbed a black and blue crayon and started on his masterpiece.

After five minutes Kagome was done drawing his kitty and was on his way to turn it in when Cho stopped him.

" Kagome-kun look at the picture I drew." Kagome looked at it and saw it of him and her holding hands together. It took a few minutes for him to react cause he didn't know what this meant.

**I guess she wants to be best friends too. At least she isn't going crazy like Yukito did. Now that I think about it what is he drawing.  
**

Kagome walked behind and looked over his shoulder. It was a picture of him.

" Do you like it? I drew what I care about and, I care about you." By now he had stood from his seat and was kneeling in front of Kagome. He had his hand over his heart and was looking him dead in the eye.

" I love you Kagome-kun~."

Kagome just stared at him with a blank expression. He couldn't believe this was happening. They only met this morning and he was already confessing his love for him. Kagome didn't even respond, he just turned in his drawing and sat back down.

**I want to go home now. This is some stuff that I don't know how to deal with. Onii-chan would know what to do, but he's not here.**

Yukito moved behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around his neck. He put his head on his shoulder and started nuzzling his cheek.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"No." Kagome replied coldly.

Kagome heard Yukito let out a small gasp. Yukito snatched his arms away like he was burned and he bowed his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Kagome watched him and felt slightly guilty. Maybe he was a little too harsh.

Yukito started shaking slightly and tears slide silently down his face. He couldn't stop the tears and he didn't want to. He wanted Kagome to see how much he hurt him, and maybe even comfort him like he did Cho.

Kagome didn't know whether to feel guilty, or satisfied that he made him cry. He stood up and walked over to Yukito. He really didn't want to hug him, but if it would make him quite crying he would.

He hesitantly put his arms around him and pulled him close. Yukito immediately stopped crying, and returned his hug.

"Are you done crying like a baby?"

Yukito smiled and just hugged him even tighter.

**He really does love me! I knew it, he just didn't want to say it in front of everybody else. He's so nice and kind.**

Yukito looked at Mrs. Sato and saw that she wasn't even paying attention. She was to busy reading a book to even know what was going on.

**Since she isn't paying attention now would be a perfect time to do this.**

He looked at Kagome with eyes full of love and affection before lowering his face to his. He caught Kagome's lips in a sloppy, yet heartfelt kiss. Kagome's eyes widened at the contact, and he didn't know how to react. Yukito titled Kagome's head back to deepen the kiss.

Everyone at the table made gagging faces and giggled.

**Kagome is such a great kisser, I should have done this the first time I saw him.**

Kagome pushed him away and wiped his lips in disgust.

" That was terrible! Never do that again , or else I'll knock you into next week."

Yukito just smiled and hugged him again though he didn't seem to mind. Kagome licked his lips and blushed when he found that Yukito didn't taste bad, he tasted like chocolate. Yukito looked at Cho and smirked with a devilish look on his face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was time for recess and Yukito was about to put his plan into action. He grabbed Cho's hand and pulled her away from everybody else. There were woods near the playground, so he pulled her in there were no one could see them.

" So Cho-chan you like Kagome-kun a lot don't you?"

She blushed but nodded her head yes.

" I like him a lot. Why do you ask?"

Yukito just smiled at her before pulling out the scissors he had in his back pocket and walking towards her. She had a frightened expression on her face and was about to run when he grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away, but he was stronger than her.

" What are you doing, let me go!"

He just shook his head no and waved the scissors in her face. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear," I'm going to make sure you never bother Kagome-kun with you pathetic feelings ever again."

She started crying and screaming until she felt a stinging sensation in her cheek. Yukito had slapped her . He didn't feel like listening to her scream, so he decided he'd shut her up.

" Now, let's get this over with so I can go play with Kagome."

He pushed her against a tree and held her there. She struggled against him, but it was once again futile, he was to strong. He held the scissors over his head and gave her a twisted smile.

" Have fun in hell you pathetic girl."

He swung the scissors down and she let out a blood curdling scream. Something wet sprayed on her face. She opened her eyes to see the scissors weren't embedded in her chest, but instead Kagome's arm. He gave her a small smile and waved.

" Kagome why'd you get in the way? I was just about to get rid of her!" Yukito yelled.

Kagome glared at him before pushing him away and pulling the scissors out of his arm. Blood gushed out of the wounds and dripped on the ground. When Yukito saw this and he grabbed Kagome's arm and stared at it mesmerized . Slowly he raised up his eyes and glared at Kagome, who glared right back.

" Why are you looking at my arm like that and glaring at me? This is your fault."

Yukito didn't respond he just stared at the wound. He brought it closer to his face and licked it. Kagome looked appalled when he did this and tried to snatch his arm back, but Yukito wasn't letting go.

Kagome blushed at the fact that Yukito was licking him. When he looked at his arm he saw it was healing.

**So he's healing me with his spit. That's a little gross, I don't know where his tongue has been.**

Yukito stopped licking his arm and looked at it with blood smeared on his face. Kagome snatched his arm back and glared at Yukito.

" What the hell did you think you were doing."

" I told you I was trying to get rid of her."

Kagome stared at him like he was a idiot, before turning his head, and sneering at him.

Yukito just walked over to Kagome and hugged him to his chest. He nuzzled the smaller boys head and smiled.

**It's adorable how small Kagome-kun is. I want him to always be smaller than me. So then I can cuddle him as much as I want to.**

Kagome blushed a the close contact and tried to push him away. Yukito smirked at this and leaned down close to his ear and whispered," You look cute when you struggle, Kagome-kun~."

Kagome sputtered out something incomprehensible and punched Yukito in the cheek. Yukito just laughed and let him go, but not before giving him a peck on the cheek. Kagome tried to push him down, but only ended up falling down himself. He stood up and dusted himself off and turned around to hide the fact that he was turning red.

" You're so cute Kagome-kun~. Just like a mouse." when Yukito said that his eyes darkened.

Kagome face palmed before grabbing Cho's hand and dragging her out of the forest. Yukito ran up beside him and gabbed his other hand. Kagome just sighed and kept on walking.

" Wipe your face there's blood all over it."

Yukito blinked at him before grinning and wiping his face. He suddenly latched himself on to Kagome and nuzzled his cheek again. Kagome let out a small sigh and continued walking.

**How do I get myself into these messes.**

When they got out of the woods Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were waiting for him. They had been playing 'tag' when Kagome had ran into the trees to see what was going on with Yukito and Cho.

" We've been waiting for you to come out of there. We were about to send Inuyasha in there to get you." Sango said with annoyance lacing every word.

Kagome scratched the back of his head sheepishly and gave him a lopsided grin." Well I just wanted to see what was going on with these two." he said still grinning.

" Well, what were they doing?"

Kagome wanted to say that Yukito was going to kill Cho, but that didn't sound like a good answer. So he said the most logical thing he could think of.

" They were kissing." he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They all made gagging sounds while Kagome just stood there chuckling and rethinking what he said.

" That means that they have cooties! Don't touch them Kagome!"

Sango yanked him away from them and was staring at his hands like he had some kind of disease.

" You have to get a cootie shot now, hold still."

" Circle circle dot dot now you have your cootie shot. Circle circle square square now you have it every. Circle circle knife knife now you got it all your life."

Kagome looked at his hand like it was made out of pure gold. He didn't feel different than he did when he had touched their hands. He didn't think that cooties were that serious, but if there's a shot for it then it was probably deadly.

" How do you feel Kagome?"

" I feel better, thanks Sango."

He smiled at him and then punched him in the arm. Kagome winced and held his arm while glaring at Sango.

" What was that for?"Sango didn't answer him he just walked over to Yukito and grabbed hand and gave him a shot. Kagome stuck his tongue out at him and rubbed his arm.

**Damn, he really packs a punch.**

He looked at Cho who had a confused look on her face. She looked at him like she wanted something, but he didn't know what it was.

" Okay class the day is almost over time to clean and pack up." Mrs. Sato yelled.

All the kids ran towards the classroom, but Kagome stuck with his friends who were walking. Yukito once again attached himself to Kagome like a tick.

" So, Kagome-kun do you want to come over to my house tomorrow?"

Kagome stretched his arms before saying," I don't know I'd have to ask my mama first, but if she says okay then sure."

Yukito squeal before glomping Kagome who yelped and fell. They rolled around on the ground for a moment both of them laughing.

Yukito looked at all of them and said," You should come to my house too."

They all nodded and agreed to ask their parents if they could go to his house. They all hurried to the classroom when Mrs. Sato yelled at them to hurry up, or else they'd have to clean the classroom by themselves.

The room really didn't need to be cleaned up because the it wasn't dirty, so everyone just grabbed their backpack and sat at their table.

Cho didn't look at anybody, she just keep her head down and didn't say anything. Sango noticed this and asked her what was wrong, but she said nothing was wrong.

Kagome knew that something was wrong with her, but if she didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't force her to. He wouldn't want to talk to anybody if the maniac who tried to kill him was sitting at the table, either.

By 2:30 most of the parents where there picking up their kids. When Kagome saw his mother he hopped up and ran to her. He hugged her legs and told her how he had been waiting for her to come picking up.

" Mama, can I go over Yukito-kun's house tomorrow after school?" She smiled and told him yes. He looked at all his new friends and told them good-bye before leaving .

On the way home his mother asked him if anything interesting happened today. He thought about telling her about what happened, but instead just told her he drew a picture of Buyou and made some new friends.

**I still can't help, but wonder about Yukito. He seems so strange and dangerous. He said he loved me and we've only known each other for a day. This morning he wanted to be best friends until we die and now he wants to be more than friends. I just know I'm going to have a stressful life because of him. Humph, stupid cat.  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yukito's parents asked him if anything happened today and he told them all about Kagome and how they were best friends. His parents were happy that he had friends. The car ride home wasn't long, he only lived 10 minutes away from the school, so they spent of the ride in silence.

He jumped out the car and was going into the house to get something to eat when he saw his new neighbors. The old ones moved two months ago, because the father got a new job.

It surprised him that his new neighbors were Cho and her family. A smirk made its way on to his face. He was pleased that he would be able to go through with his plan after all, and hopefully without anybody disturbing him.

**So Kagome-kun wasn't able to spoil my fun after all. Now that we're neighbors I'll be able to kill her sooner. When I'm done I'll just hide the body in the forest behind our houses, or maybe I'll throw it in the creek. There are just so many options to chose from that I can't decide.**

He went into the house and to his room on the second floor to figure out what he was going to do. He had a perfect view of her house from his window, so he sat on a chair watching her house from the window and waited to see if she would come out.

It wasn't long before he saw her run out her backyard. He got up from his seat and grabbed his backpack. He picked up a pair of socks and some duck tape and shoved them into his bag.

He ran down the stairs and past his mother who was cleaning the living room. She looked at him and asked him what he was doing.

" I'm going to go play with the new neighbor girl." He said with an innocent smile. She looked at his backpack and what that was for.

" I'm going to show her some of my toys and I didn't want to have to carry them all." she nodded her head and told him not to stay to long.

He put his shoes on and ran into the kitchen where he saw s craving knife on the counter. He picked it up and looked at it before smirking.

The back door opened quietly and he made his way towards the fence separating their yards. He quickly scaled the fence and land on the ground softly. Cho didn't notice he was there, she had her back turned to him and was picking flowers.

He crept up behind her and grabbed her quickly and ran into the woods. She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth with his hand. She wriggled around and broke out of his grasp. She tried to run back to her house, but he tackled her. Roughly grabbing her hair he dragged her through the woods.

Her scalp felt numb by the time he had dragged to the creek. He let go of her hair and took his backpack off. He opened it and pulled out the socks, tape, and knife. She stared at him as he walked over to her. She got up to run, but fell to the ground in pain. Her hand touched where the pain came from. When she looked at her hand she saw it was covered in blood. She looked up at him to see the bloody knife in his hand. He has stabbed her in the leg, so she wouldn't be able to run.

" I can't let you fly off now my little butterfly. If you did you'd tell on me."

She shook her head no and said," I wouldn't tell on you. I'd just tell them I fell on a sharp rock, or something. Please let me go."

He grabbed the socks and shoved them in her mouth then put tape over it.

" Your voice is annoying, and makes me angry. It's so high pitch and whiny sounding."

**Don't worry Kagome-kun I'm about to get rid of this bug for you. Then you won't be under her spell and you'll be able to think straight. You don't need her as a friend anyways you he have me and you don't need anybody else but me.**

Tears ran down her face as she looked at him. He was looking at her with those red eyes, those eyes the color of blood, so full of hate and anger. He took a step closer her and grabbed her hair.

" You won't need all this hair anymore."

The knife sliced threw her hair like butter. It felt like silk in his hand, he looked down at her and saw how short it was now. She looked so pitiful and scared it disgusted him. He threw her hair at her and laughed at how she flinched.

" If only you could see how pathetic you look. Like a lamb being taken to the slaughter house. Those big green eyes staring at me full of fear, it makes me want to puke."

The more she cried the angrier he became and the more he wanted to hurt her. He kicked her in the stomach with enough force to knock the wind out of her. He turned her over, so that she was on her back and stomped on her chest. He could hear her ribs crack and it made him feel good to know that she was in pain.

**She deserves to be in pain. She tried to take him from me, but I won't let her! She failed and the punishment for that is death and that is what she shall get after I'm done torturing her.**

Yukito was about to hit her again when he suddenly thought of something.

**Why am I hitting her, when I could be cutting her!**

Slowly a smile made it way onto his face as he picked up the knife. Cho tried to scream for help, but her cries were muffled by the gag.

" Shh, now, now little butterfly everything will soon be okay." he said smiling and petting her cheek." You could have prevented this whole thing by staying away from Kagome-kun."

He scowled and slapped her cheek." We could have been friends, but you just had to get in my way."

When he said that he thrust the knife into her left arm.

"You just couldn't stay away from him, even though you knew he was MINE!" with every word he would stab her again. Tears started to stream down his face and his eyes widened.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL HIM FROM ME! HE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE! YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" Cho desperately tried to fight him off, but the pain was to much. She closed her eyes and tired to imagine that she was at home with her mommy and daddy.

Yukito looked at her and saw her eyes were closed. He reared back his fist and smashed it into her face. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she stared at him.

" Don't ignore me you idiot. You brought this upon yourself. You have sinned and now you must pay for them." he raised the knife to her throat and smirked. He pressed the blade against her neck hard enough to draw blood. He looked at it with half lidded eyes.

With in a split second he he slit her throat. Blood gushed from her throat and sprayed on him. He just stared at her with a cold look and raised the knife over his head. Swiftly he brought it down again, and again, and again. He started laugh, it was a cold, empty laugh.

" As they say 'you can't spell slaughter without laughter'.

He giggled at little and looked down at the bloody corpse.

" I think I'll just leave you here to rot and be eaten by animals."

He looked down at his clothes and saw that he was covered in blood. He looked at the creek and another idea popped into his head.

**I'll just wash my clothes in the creek and say that I went swimming. My mother should be stupid enough to believe that.**

He took off all his clothes except for his boxers and started washing them in the creek. It was almost time for dinner by the time he got the blood out of his clothes and off of him. He ran threw the woods and to the fence in his backyard. He threw his clothes on the other side and climbed over the fence.

When he made it into the house his mother wasn't happy. Seeing her son coming into the house in only his boxers didn't make it any better.

" What were you doing over there and why are your clothes wet."

" When I went over there she said she didn't want to play, so I went to the creek to swim and when I was splashing around my clothes got wet."

She stared at him before deciding he was telling the truth.

" Go get cleaned up and then come back down here for dinner."

He nodded and ran up the stairs smirking the whole way. He was pleased that he was able to complete his plan without any disturbances. He couldn't wait until he told Kagome that he got rid of the girl.

**He'll probably give me a big hug and thank me for saving him from her evil spell. It feels so nice being in love.**

That's all he could think of while bathing and changing clothes. He wanted the day to hurry up and be over so that a new one could start and he could see his Kagome-kun again. His mother called him down for dinner. She had made, his favorite food, yakitori.

**A perfect end to a perfect day.**

By the time dinner was over he was stuffed, he ate more yakitori than anybody else did. The only thing was that now he was tired. Slowly he climbed his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. He put his pajamas on and climbed into bed.

" Good night Kagome-kun, sweet dreams~." he murmured before falling asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kagome suddenly sneezed for no reason.

**Is somebody talking about me... I hope it's not Yukito…it was probably Yukito.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day Kagome really didn't feel like going to school, but sadly his mother was forcing him to. He made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then got dress. He wore a plain red shirt with blue shorts. He slowly trudged down the stairs, and to the table to eat breakfast.

" Ohayou, otouto." His brother Kikyo said.

" Ohayou, nii-chan."

He grabbed his bowl of rice and started eating. His mother turned the TV on to the news channel and what he saw made him choke on his rice.

" 5 year old Yoshida, Cho was found murdered in the woods behind her house last night at 8 O' clock when her parents called the police reporting their daughter was missing." the reporter said.

" Her body is too mangled to be shown on TV." when the reporter said that Kagome immediately changed the channel.

**She's dead. I can't believe this. Did Yukito do this? Was he really that serious about trying to kill her.**

Kagome closed his eyes and shook his head. He refused to believe that Yukito would do something like that. He would ask him about it at school and get to the bottom of this.

"Hurry Kagome, Kikyo is going to walk you to school today and he doesn't want to be late."

Kagome stared at his brother with stars in his eyes. He admired his brother greatly and aspired to be like him one day.

" Are you really going to walk me to school today?"

Kikyo nodded his head and stood up to put his bowl in the sink. Kagome followed after him. He ran into the living room to put his shoes on, so that he wouldn't slow Kikyo down.

**Onii-chan is the coolest guy ever. All my friends are going to be so jealous when they meet him!**

Kagome walked over to Buyou and started petting him. Buyou swatted at him and walked away. Kagome was going to follow him when his brother told him to hurry up.

" Coming nii-chan!"

Kagome quickly ran over to his brother and grabbed his hand. Kikyo sighed and rolled his eyes,but didn't say anything. He gently tugged him out the door and started walking towards the street. The school was only four blocks away so it wasn't that long of a walk.

It took ten minutes for them to make it to school. Immediately Kagome heard some calling his name. He looked around until he spotted who had called him. It was Yukito who was hurriedly making his way towards him. He ran towards them until he was only a foot away and stopped. He looked at Kikyo with dull red eyes and scowled.

"Kagome-kun, who is this?"

Kagome looked at him then to Kikyo who looked bored and annoyed before he answered.

"This is my brother,Kikyo."

Yukito just started at Kikyo who stared right back. Kikyo sighed before letting go of Kagome's hand and ruffling his hair. He started walking towards the school and called over his shoulder," See ya later Kagome."

Kagome happily waved back until Yukito gragged his wrist and started pulling him towards the side of the school. Kagome struggled a little, but didn't really try to resist. Yukito looked around to make nobody else was there before he turned and face Kagome with a wide grin.

"Kagome-kun, you won't believe what I did yesterday~" Yukito said in a sing-song voice.

Kagome frowned and gave him a confused look. Yukito grabbed both of his hands and pulled him close enough to give him an Eskimo kiss. Kagome turned his head and blushed while scowling. Yukito smiled and leaned in close and whispered in Kagome's ear.

" I got rid of Cho yesterday. Aren't you happy Kagome-kun~."

Kagome immediately pushed him away and scowled as tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. Yukito reached out to touch him, but he slapped his hand away. Kagome's eyes were full of fear and confusion as one question ran through his head.

"Why? Why did you kill her?"

An evil and twisted smile lite up Yukito's face as his eyes became darker.

" I killed her for you, of course." was his simple reply.

Kagome violently shook his head and looked away from Yukito, tears silently streaming down his face. Yukito seeing this embraced him and smiled.

"Don't worry Kagome. Now you don't have to worry about that vile girl coming between us ever again."

He leaned down and licked the tears from Kagome's face. Kagome started crying harder and buried his face in Yukito's chest. The smile never leaving his face as he petted Kagome's hair.

**Don't worry Kagome I won't let 'anything' come between us.**

That's the end of that chapter. I worked really hard on it so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not dead…anymore! The second chapter is here and with a new psychopath being thrown into the mix. **I don't own anything except the characters that I thought up.** Now enjoy motherfuckers!

"Talking…."

**Thinking….**

" You should have left him alone."

A girl who appeared to be thirteen dashed through the forest panting heavily while tears streaming down her face.

She turned to look behind her to see if her pursuer was still following her. When she didn't spy anyone she stopped. He inky black hair stuck to her face from sweat, while her coffee colored eyes searched fearfully for anyone.

She heard the rustling of leaves and spun around immediately. She saw no one and let out a quiet sigh.

She turned around and suddenly she felt something like a mosquito bite on her neck. Her eyes widened when she saw her purser and felt her neck.

A syringe was in her neck. The boy reached out and plucked the syringe from her neck and gave her a small smile.

" Don't worry it won't kill you," he told her casually.

Suddenly she felt dizzy and the forest began spinning around her as she fell forward.

" Are you alright Midori-chan~," an emotionless voice asked her mockingly.

Midori slowly opened her and immediately felt sick. She sluggishly looked around at her surroundings when she spotted a boy sitting in a chair staring at her intensely.

He had shaggy snow white hair that almost touched his shoulders and piercing blood red eyes. His skin was pale and he had two overly long fangs poking out from his under his upper lip. Two large white cat ears filled with piercing sat atop his head and a fuzzy tail swayed behind him.

" Well it's nice to see you're awake," he said mockingly while sauntering over to her, his eyes shining mischievously.

" If you're wondering where you are, you're in my basement."

She slowly stood up, her head spinning, and tried to make her way to the stairs leading up to the door.

The boy laughed at her and walked over to her and grabbed a handful of her hair. He threw her to the ground and swiftly walked back towards the table. He picked something up and laughed quietly.

He slowly made his way over to her small frame leaning against the wall and smirked. Midori looked up at him and started trembling violently when she saw what was in his hand.

" This is my knife," he told her whilst gingerly running his fingers over the blade. She only stared at him wide eyed while he petted the large carving knife lovingly.

"His name is Kagome, he's my favorite knife in the whole house," he looked at her and his grin widened," Do you want to know why?"

Midori didn't say anything, her brain couldn't think of anything to say.

" I killed my first person with this knife. The little bitch tried to take something that belonged to me."

His eyes darkened when he said that as he stared at her frostily.

" You tried to take my precious Kagome-kun from me."

She hastily shook her head and told him," I didn't try to take your knife away from you. You must have me confused with someone else."

Suddenly she felt a burning pain in her left arm and screamed. She looked at her arm that was covered in blood and at the blood covered knife in the boy's hand.

" I wasn't talking about the knife. I was talking about the boy you tried to seduce today."

Her eyes quickly filled with confusion, she didn't try to seduce anybody. All she did was go to school and talk to her friends. Then she remembered something.

~Flashback~

It was the middle of the afternoon and everybody was eating lunch, Midori was sitting with her friends and chatting about nothing in particular.

" Hey, my onii-chan is out here. Do you guys want to meet him?" a girl with long black hair with a small ponytail on the side and hazel eyes announced.

" Sure Rin-chan," they all said in unison.

They all got up and walked over to a group of teenagers who were sitting under a tree eating lunch sat.

"Hey! Kagome-kun over here," Rin yelled at one of them.

A boy with black hair looked over at them and waved. When they were closer Midori could see his appearance more clearly.

He had messy black hair that looked like he just got out of bed and navy blue eyes. Under his right eye was a small mole that she thought was kind of cute. He had fair skin and a slim build. He bared a resemblance to Rin.

He was wearing the school uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt, black tie and black blazer and slacks.

She quickly glanced at the others around him.

A boy with long brown hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes. He had muscular build and tan skin.

He was currently scolding a girl who was laughing about something.

She had black hair that went to her waist with violet eyes. She was wearing the girls uniform which was the same as the boys only with a skirt that was an inch above the knee instead and an arm protector with beads around it.

Another girl was leaning against the tree eating some instant ramen and gazing at another boy across the courtyard with a yearning look.

The girl has long silver hair that went to her waist and bright golden eyes. Her skin was sun kissed and two silver dog ears were on her head.

Midori barley even looked at the boy beside Kagome who had his arm slung around Kagome's shoulder and was nuzzling his cheek.

" Onii-chan, can we eat lunch with you guys?"

Kagome gave her a bored look and nodded his head yes. Everyone sat down and took out our lunch.

It was fairly pleasant and Midori was sure that all the other kids would be talking about how she got to sit with high school kids, especially Kagome.

**If I'm going to impress him I have to act like a proper lady.**

She pulled out a juice box and held it daintily while trying to stick the straw in. Sadly she ended up squeezing the box and it squirted all over her. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and her lower lip started to quiver.

" Don't cry."

She looked at where the voice came from and saw Kagome holding a handkerchief out to her. She grabbed it and started dabbing at her clothes. Suddenly a juice was placed in front of her. Kagome looked at her and gave her a crooked smile which made her face turn red.

" You can have mine," he said," I'll just drinks Yukito's."

~End Flashback~

" I didn't try to seduce him." she told him bluntly. Yukito smiled at her before grabbing her hair and holding the knife up to her neck.

" Sure you didn't."

Blood spurted from her neck as her eyes widened. He let go of her hair watched her as tears slide down her cheeks. She clutched her throat as the light in her eyes dimmed slowly and her life slipped away.

Yukito gazed lovingly at the knife and a genuine smile made it's way onto his face.

" I did this for you, Kagome-kun~."

~o0o~

Kagome stopped his bike and stared up at the sky. A white dove glided by and a feather floated down towards him. He held out his hand and the it landed on his palm. He gently ran his index finger along the spine of the feather before the wind blew it away.

He sighed and started back on his path. He was currently delivering a cake that someone had ordered from the café he worked at. Usually they didn't deliver, but his boss told him that this person had wanted to be delivered to his door. He even paid extra so that they would do it.

" I don't see why this guy wanted me, specifically, to do it."

Yes,the guy even asked for it to be delivered by Kagome, and his boss just couldn't resist the wad of cash that was shoved in her face. So she commanded him to deliver it and be happy about it.

It didn't take long to find the house. It was on the same street as Yukito's house, in fact it actually looked vaguely like Yukito's house. Kagome walked up to the door and knocked. It didn't take long for the person who lived there to open the door, and when he did Kagome's eyes widened.

"Yukito why are you here and why are you covered in blood?"

Yukito didn't answer him, instead he pulled him inside and slammed the door. He turned to Kagome and took the box he was holding and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the box and smiled at what was inside.

"Strawberry short cake, my favorite," he walked over and grabbed Kagome and dragged him into the kitchen," Do you wanna eat it with me?" he asked in a childish voice.

He reached down and picked up one of the many strawberries that decorated the cake. With his other hand he gently grabbed Kagome's chin and held the fruit up to his mouth.

Blue clashed with red as Kagome stared at Yukito who dangled the strawberry in front of his face. Hesitantly he bit off part of the strawberry and slowly chewed it.

It tasted sweet naturally and the icing made it taste even sweeter. He swallowed and quickly the smile on Yukito's face turned into a creepy grin. He slowly crept forward until their lips touched. Kagome's cheeks burned red as he quickly jerked away from Yukito and turned his back to him.

This wasn't the first time that Yukito had kissed him. He had kissed him many times before and Kagome would always end up yelling at him about invading people's personal space.

"You still didn't tell me why you're covered in blood."

Yukito moved behind him and nuzzled his neck. Slowly his arms encircled Kagome as he placed a small kiss on the back of his neck.

"I got in a fight with some thugs and it ended up getting a little bloody," he lied smoothly while he kept placing kisses on Kagome's neck. One of his hands lethargically made it way under Kagome's shirt. Kagome stiffened noticeably and grabbed Yukito's hand.

"Calm down Kagome-kun~," Yukito purred in his ear," We're just going to play a little game."

Kagome jerked away from him and turned around. He was glaring Yukito, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. Yukito slowly crept closer to Kagome before lunging and grabbing him. Kagome struggled, but couldn't get Yukito off of him.

Yukito shoved him against the walls and pinned his arms above his head. He smiled at Kagome who shuddered at him. He let go of Kagome with one hand and drew a bloody heart on his cheek with his index finger.

"Do you love me, Kagome?"

Kagome didn't give him an answer, he really didn't know how he felt about , he thought Yukito was a psychopath who ran around molesting people.

"I don't know about love, but-" Kagome didn't get to finish his sentence when Yukito smashed his lips against his. Kagome gasped giving Yukito access to his mouth. Kagome's eyes widened when he felt Yukito's tongue ravishing his mouth.

Yukito's tongue happily explored every part of Kagome's mouth. Kagome tried to push him away, but sadly Yukito was stronger. Yukito drew back and smirked at Kagome who in turn glowered at him. Stealthily his hand traveled lower to the waist of Kagome's pants and undid the button. Kagome's eyes widened, he frantically struggled against Yukito.

"Calm down Kagome-kun~, I just wanna see it...and touch." Yukito giggled when he said that,by now Kagome was about to have a panic attack, Yukito's hand was down his boxers and touching something it shouldn't be. His face flushed as he bit his lower lip to try and conceal a moan.

"Stop it, Yukito! I don't want this!"

Yukito's hand stopped moving as he stared at Kagome who was know shaking and on the verge of tears. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips on Kagome's," Don't cry, Kagome-kun~," he cooed as he licked away the tears that managed to escape," I just wanted to play a little game."

He let go of Kagome's wrist and instead wrapped him in a tender embrace. He nuzzled the top of his head affectionately and started quietly singing a song Kagome had hated since he was young.

Kagome Kagome

Kago no naka no tori wa

Itsu itsu deyaru

Yoake no ban ni

Tsuru to kame ga subetta

Ushiro no shoumen daare

"Don't sing that. You know how much I hate that song."

Yukito chuckled quietly and kissed the tip of Kagome's nose," Don't worry little bird, I'll help you escape the cage." he whispered.

Kagome pushed away from Yukito and mumbled something about how he had to go back to work. Yukito gazed at him threw half-lidded eyes as Kagome made his way to the door.

"See ya later, Kagome-kun~."

Kagome stopped and looked over his shoulder at Yukito. A small smile appeared on his face as he replied," Maybe, as long as you keep your hands to yourself. Also, don't get into anymore fights, or whatever it is you actually do."

Yukito closed his eyes and smirked, he opened his eyes which appeared to be darker than before. He walked towards the sink in the kitchen and pulled out a bloody knife. He ran his fingers along the edge as he thought about the girl he had killed a few moments before Kagome had arrived.

"I did it for you, Kagome~."

~o0o~

"Where is he, I know for sure he works here." muttered a boy with flaming red hair as he gazed around the café. He had been sitting at a table by himself for a hour watching people and muttering to himself.

The bell over the door jingled as Kagome walked in and the boy immediately stopped muttering to himself. He watched Kagome walk behind the counter and through a door that lead to the back.

A few moments later Kagome emerged and the boy quickly stood up and made his way to the front counter. He stood in front of Kagome and stared intensely at him.

"Um…how may I help you, sir?"

The boy didn't answer and Kagome was starting to become irritated as he stood there staring at him. The boy leaned against the counter and grinned as Kagome narrowed his eyes at him.

"You don't remember me do you," it was more a statement than a question," Well, let me refresh your memory. I'm Tanaka, Takeshi." he stuck out his hand and Kagome looked at it before hesitantly reaching out to shake it.

Takeshi slightly frowned before asking," You still don't remember me, do you?"

Kagome shook his head and took in Takeshi's appearance. He was taller than Kagome, but then again so were a lot of people, with flaming red, spiky hair and amber colored eyes.

"I'm sorry maybe you have me confused with somebody else." Takeshi violently shook his head as he stared down at Kagome.

"I know its you, I can still remember," he closed his eyes and sighed softly," You were the first person I became friends with when I was in the third grade. You were my only friend."

Kagome's brows furrowed together as he thought about what Takeshi said.

**His first friend in the third grade, his only friend.**

"You protected me from the bullies all the time."

Kagome stared at him with a look of pure confusion. He was pretty sure he didn't protect this guy ever. He was bigger than him, he should have been able to protect himself.

**The only person who I've ever protected was some kid who got bullied a lot. What was his name again? Takeshi, I think that's what it was, but it can't be this guy. The Takeshi I remember was shy, this guy looks like he could have a conversation with a complete stranger and not even care.  
**

Takeshi smiled as Kagome made faces while thinking to himself. He leaned on one hand and traced patterns on the counter top, never once taking his eyes off Kagome.

"Do you remember a kid named Kenta?" Takeshi asked suddenly. Kagome looked at him and nodded," Yeah, he was a bully back in elementary school who picked on everyone."

"Do you remember the kid who he picked on the most?"

Once again Kagome nodded his head." He picked on this one kid with red hair, his name was Takeshi, just like you. Personally I think that he should have just punched Kenta and then went on with life."

Takeshi let out a quiet laugh when Kagome said that." I guess I should have done that, but being protected by you was much more fun."

Kagome's eyes almost widened to the size of dinner plates at what he heard," Y-you're that…" Takeshi beamed at him. He was going to say something when a woman who looked pissed cleared her throat.

"Listen, I've been standing here for ten minutes, hurry up and take my order or else I'm leaving!" when she said that a lady burst out from behind the door and stood next to Kagome. She had long brown hair tied in a pony tail and green eyes. She wore a purple kimono and was holding a fan.

" There is no need for that ma'am, you will be served immediately!" she hissed at Kagome to take the woman's order so that she would hurry up and get the hell out.

The woman rudely shoved Takeshi out of the way and slammed her hand down on the counter." I want a small coffee and a slice of German chocolate cake." Kagome quickly pressed the buttons on the register and looked at the woman.

"That will be 5.09."

The woman reached into her purse and pulled out a five and a dime. He picked it up and dropped it in the register, and then handed the woman a penny. The woman who came from the back leaned down and pulled out a cake from the glass display case. She cut out a small slice and set it on a plate for the woman.

Kagome went over to the coffee maker and grabbed a cup. He poured the coffee in it and put a lid on it before handing it to the woman. She glared at them and snatched her cake and coffee and turned on her heels heading to her table.

The brunette glared at Kagome and slapped him in the back of the head with her fan. Kagome winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oi, what was the for Honda-sama?" he whined.

She huffed before reaching into her kimono and pulling out a bamboo kiseru with brass fixtures. She reached back into her kimono and pulled out some tobacco. She rolled it into a small ball and stuffed it into the bowl of the pipe. A minute later she lit it and was happily smoking.

"You're not suppose to smoke here, Honda-sama." Kagome said pointing at a no smoking sign. She glared at him and smacked him with the fan.

"Shut up, you almost cost me money, you baka! So don't tell me what I can and can't do." she replied while fanning herself and smoking her pipe. Takeshi didn't hear the rest of their conversation, he was busy staring at the woman with unblinking amber eyes as she ate her cake. Subconsciously he patted Kagome's head as a ghost of a smile graced his lips.

**She got Kagome in trouble, all because she couldn't wait a few more minutes for her coffee. She must hate Kagome. He didn't do anything to her, yet she hates him. She doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as him. She doesn't deserve to live on the same planet as him.**

Takeshi's eyes flickered to Kagome who was still talking to his boss. He didn't seem to notice Takeshi's eyes grow darker or the malice that entered them when he looked at the woman who was giving him a dirty look as she walked out the door.

He couldn't help the feeling of immense rage that entered him. That woman had been rude to Kagome and then she had the nerve to give him the evil eye. It made him furious.

"Hey," he said tapping Kagome on the shoulder," I'm leaving."

Kagome gave him a curious look when he said that. Why was he leaving so suddenly. Where his eyes always that dark.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked with a note of curiosity in his voice. Takeshi smiled at him and gave him an affectionate hug. Kagome blushed and growled at him to let go, while his boss giggled and took pictures.

"Don't worry, Kagome-tan~," Takeshi said fondly," You'll see me at school tomorrow~."

He let go of Kagome and headed towards the door. He looked over his shoulder and waved at Kagome who waved back. Once he was out of the café he scowled darkly and made his way home.

~o0o~

"That fucking bitch!" Takeshi screamed as he hurled a nearby lamp at a wall. His amber eyes full of anger. He stared at the shattered lamp and began pacing around his room. He had waited years to see Kagome again and that woman ruined it.

He stormed over to his drawer and picked up a picture sitting on it. It was a picture of him, Kagome and some other kids when they were in the third grade. He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into his memories.

~flashback~

An eight year old Takeshi sat on in the dirt bawling as a group of boys surrounded him. They were laughing at him. Mocking him. More tears slide down his cheeks as a boy shoved his face in the dirt.

"Look at him eating dirt!" one boy yelled as other people started gathering around them.

"He's like a worm," another boy said," You know, cause he eats dirt. Like a worm."

The leader of the boys smacked him in the back of the head and told him to shut up. He looked at Takeshi, a smirk on his pudgy face, and reached down and grabbed a handful of dirt. Roughly grabbing Takeshi's hair he shoved the dirt in his face.

Takeshi coughed and sputtered as dirt entered his mouth. The boy cackled and reached down for another handful of dirt when he was shoved to the ground.

"Leave him alone, Kenta." a boy said coolly.

The boy, Kenta, scoffed and stood up while glaring a the boy. Kenta had a smug look on his face as he slowly circled around the boy like a hungry predator. The boy gave him an indifferent look. Kenta was about to lunge at him when he saw a another boy appear behind him.

He stopped and snorted at all three of the boys before turning around and sprinting off. The boy who had pushed Kenta looked at him with a dull expression before holding out his hand. Takeshi grabbed it and the boy helped pull him up.

"I'm Kagome, and the boy behind me is Yukito," he said in a monotone voice. Yukito looked at him and he noticed a hint of irritation in his eyes. Takeshi tore his eyes away from Yukito and looked down at Kagome.

A brilliant smile lit up his face as he thanked Kagome for helping him with the bullies. Kagome gave him the same dull expression and tried to tell him that it wasn't a big deal. Yukito rolled his eyes and grabbed Kagome's hand and started tugging him towards another group of children.

"Wait a minute, Yuki-chan," Kagome told the boy," Maybe this kid wants to play with us."

Takeshi stared at him with wide eyes and hesitantly grabbed his other unoccupied hand.

"Takeshi."

Kagome gave him a small smile and started pulling both him and Yukito towards the group of children. Yukito was glaring daggers at Takeshi who didn't seem phased by it. He was to busy smiling at Kagome who chattering away about random things.

When they made it to the group, the others gave him strange looks. Kagome squeezed his hand comfortingly and introduced him to the children. It didn't take long for them to warm up to him. Yukito seemed to be the only one who didn't like Takeshi.

"Don't worry, he's like that to everyone," Kagome told him

"He's not like that with you, Kagome-chan," Sango replied with a smirk.

Kagome blushed and told him to shut up before he made him eat dirt. Sango laughed at him before being dragged away by a girl with black hair and violet eyes. Kagome rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and gave him a meek smile, which he returned.

Yukito walked over and grabbed Takeshi roughly and dragged him away from Kagome. He stopped when they where out of hearing distance and glared at him.

"Stay away from Kagome."

Takeshi's eyes narrowed and he hissed a Yukito to leave him alone. He started to make his way back to Kagome when Yukito grabbed his arm. His bright red eyes were dark and full of hate.

"Stay away from Kagome, or else I'll kill you."

"…I'd like to see you try."

~end flashback~

**Yukito.**

Takeshi sat up and pulled out a drawer and rummaged around in it until he pulled out a lighter. He flicked it and watched as the flame began to immediately dance. He held the picture by a corner and dipped another on into the flame.

He smiled with sick glee as he watched the faces in the picture burn. Quickly the faces of Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha burned, but Yukito's face burned slowly and his red eyes seemed to glow. Takeshi frowned at this and blew out the flames and stared at what was left of the picture.

It was only him and Kagome left and that's the way he wanted it, but he knew it wouldn't be that way until he eliminated everyone else. Amber eyes grew dull and dark at the thoughts that entered his mind and a smile crept onto his face.

**I'll kill them all and anyone who gets in my way. **

**He shall be mine and mine alone.**

****~o0o~

When Kagome told him that Takeshi was back the moment Kagome left Yukito trashed his room. He was currently sprawled out on his bed and glaring at the ceiling. Takeshi's face appeared in his head and it pissed him off to no extent.

**Takeshi is back and he's trying to steal Kagome from me. I won't let him, Kagome is mine!  
**

****That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will tune in for the next one. So go lick some beef and review!


End file.
